1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to transactions and, more specifically, to interactive transactions such as games and tests.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Interactive transactions, as used herein, are transactions between a controlling authority and a user. A typical interactive transaction involves the user participating in a game, test, or the like, and transmitting information, regarding, e.g., play of a game or answers to questions on a test, to the controlling authority. The controlling authority then transmits information to the user related to the user's information that is used in the transaction. For example, the controlling authority could transmit to the user information necessary for the user to receive a prize or information as to the scoring of a test. Examples of interactive transactions include games played over a communications network (such as the Internet and telephone networks) and tests that are taken at one location and scored remotely via a communications network.
One type of interactive game is a player-activated lottery, in which a player purchases a lottery ticket and then interacts with the lottery controlling authority to activate the ticket. This type of game offers the advantage of allowing the player to purchase a ticket at one time and then activate the ticket at a later time. For example, the user could purchase a ticket at a time when the lines are relatively short and then wait until a lottery jackpot has accumulated a substantial prize to activate a ticket. To play the game, the user purchases a ticket and communicates with a controlling authority to activate the ticket. In the communication, the user indicates the date on which he wishes to play the ticket and the numbers that he wishes to play.
Existing systems for interactive lottery have several disadvantages, including the disadvantage of being unpopular with lottery ticket retailers. This is because the retailer is unnecessary to play the ticket so that the retailer may be bypassed in the lottery process. Also, most existing systems for interactive lottery require the user to purchase the ticket with a credit card. However, such purchases are illegal in most states.
Another type of interactive game is an interactive game of skill. Most existing interactive games have the disadvantage of lacking efficient mechanisms for administering the games. Furthermore, existing systems have the disadvantage of not having an effective method of distributing interactive games via retailers and the disadvantage of not being able to award prizes through local retailers.